Breath (Reboot): Episode 6
Breath (Reboot): Episode 6 --- I threw her corpse on a gurney and took her to a room... There I fucked it...It's sick, I know, but...it wasn't my decision... --- After I was done...I...I left the corpse there and left... I sneaked back inside my hotel room...and as soon as I stepped in, I regained control of myself... I fell on the ground...and immediatelly got up, taking off the blood covered vest and the rabbit mask... And then I jumped on the bed, burying my face on the pillow, as I soaked it with tears... I felt like if I had just killed my own mother... It was an horrible sensation that I really don't want anypony alive to feel... --- Eventually, I fell asleep in the middle of the night... And in the next day...I woke up with a jump... Screaming and hoping I didn't end another life... I back up on the wall and I sit down, breathing hard and sweating... I stare down to my own body...my blood covered hooves... I embrace my own legs... Slowly calming myself down... "I'm sorry Autumn..." I whisper, "I didn't mean to do that...I'm so sorry..." I stare at the ceiling... "Please forgive me..." I had to find a way to put an end to that... That...killing spree... I had to stop it... But how... I could...I could ask Twilight to use her magic to stop it, no? But...that...that wouldn't work... In fact...I saw her investigating that mare's body... Oh shit... If I was going to ask somepony to stop me...it had to be a trustful one...that won't tell anypony else I was the killer... I sigh... Suddenly...I remember that spa Applejack told me. It would take some of my stress out, I believed... I finally get up, grab the sack of bits in my table, attach the rope of it on my neck and I leave the room... --- Passing near the town center, I am received again in an unusual, yet, similar way... With some crazy pink mare jumping on my back... "HI!!" "I...can't...breathe..." "OH SORRY!" She jumped off. I got up and wiped some dirt off... "What do you want?" "NOW WHY AREN'T YOU SMILING?!" "Do I have reason to?" "SMILE!!" She pushed my cheeks upwards...Like if I was actually smiling... "YEAH, LIKE THAT!" She left them and they fell back to my regular emotionless face... "I am not in a good mood..." "Why?" "Maybe...because...LOOK, why don't you go back to that candy store of yours and leave me alone?" "B-But...WAAAAAAAHAHAAAA!!" "You...are...kidding me..." I say as I facehoof... Ponies around me look with frowned faces... "FINE! FINE! STOP CRYING ALREADY! I'LL TELL YOU!" "Yay!" "It's...somepony important just died..." "Oh...oh..." She puts a hoof in her mouth... "S-She...she was a nurse...the nurse who took care of me in the hospital..." "T-That's horrible!" "I know..." I nod while frowning my lips and I sniffed. "Well...I'm...sorry for bothering...I'll...I'll just go..." She leaves with her head down... Amazing...I just ruined another pony's day... Well...She asked for it... --- Eventually, I found the spa. This is what was written on the chart outside: 'Treatments' Bathtub. 10 bits. Back Massage. 20 bits. Lusty Kiss. 100 bits. Angels. 200 bits. --- For some reason, the last two sounded nothing innocent... Suddenly, somepony just bumps into me... "Oh...my bad..." I look to the left to see a gray pegasus apologize and walk straight inside the spa...She had tears in her eyes... I looked back to the chart, and thought about it for a while... "You should try it!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Lyra and Bon-Bon again... "Try what?" "The spa, obviously! We work here after all!" Dur hur, we work here after all... "...You're just interested in my bits, aren't you?" "Of course not!" Bon-Bon says behind Lyra, "We're just interested in well...you..." Cue Lyra putting a hoof on my chest. Cue confused me. "Say what?" "Well...We have a secret that even Celestia can't reveal it to you. It's really," She looked around, "really quite confidential..." "What are you talking about?" "Well, you're more important than what you think, Sky, and...Well...It really would be like earning a trophy if we just-" "Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, there's a RG just down the street!" Bon-Bon shouted to her, tapping on her shoulder. I looked to the right to see a Royal Guard staring at us with a not so happy face... "Darn it...If we meet again, I'll explain it you, big boy..." She and Bon-Bon ran to the left, and the Royal Guard dissapeared behind the corner... I was quite confused... Well, guess I wasn't going to lose my stress so soon, I guessed... I went across the path and sat on a bench there, resting my head on my hooves, with no ideas... "Mister?" "Just call me by my name..." "Oh...sorry..." "No problem...what do you need?" "I...I heard about Autumn's death and..." "Hold on...how did you knew we were both relationed?" "I-I saw you both hugging each other in front of the hospital..." "Oh...we...we were close friends..." "Y-Yeah...a-and I'm sorry about her..." She says while sitting down next to me... I sighed... "Don't worry about it..." Suddenly...she lays her head in my shoulder... "Flutters?" "OH!" She shouts... I glimpse at her, raising my eyebrow for the first time in a long time... "T-That was an a-aciddent, o-okay? I'm-I'm just a little sleepy!" "Okay..." "I'm serious!" "I believe in you..." "Oh...then...well...BYE!" She flew off. I really had no idea why I seemed to be so atractive. I didn't even take shower on the past days... Well, I resumed into thinking what to do next... The spa was worth it...it removed a little bit of the stress...now I could think properly... "Hold on..." an idea shows up in my head, "that...Rarity unicorn...umm...she represents generosity...maybe...she can help me..." I lean back on the bench... "Yeah...but...she could also just...freak out and scream for help..." I frown my lips... "But...screw it, I need to try..." I got up and started making my way to her house. Episode 7. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *This is the only Breath (Reboot) episode where Skyblack's name is not said by any of the characters. Category:Reboot